This application is a 371 of PCT/FI 93/00083 filed Mar. 10, 1993.
The present invention relates to an iontophoretic method for drug delivery and a device suitable for use in carrying out this method.
In the present method, an electric current is generated by creating Galvani potential differences across at least two different ion selective membranes via a salt concentration difference over the membranes and bringing one artion selective membrane and one cation selective membrane into contact with human or animal body either directly or indirectly. According to a feature of the invention at least one reservoir containing a salt solution is needed, the concentration of which differs from the salt concentration of the extracellular fluids in human or animal tissues. The method of the invention can be specially used with transdermal preparations but also with mucoadhesive preparations and implants. For simplicity, the description which follows will refer to devices which are transdermal preparations, but it is to be understood that the method and device may be adapted to apply to mucoadhesive preparations and implants.